Dear my Police
by KotaPandora
Summary: "Jangan seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku ini lebih tua darimu tau..! /Mata di balas dengan mata, nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Akashi Masaomi, kau akan lihat apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu dan keluarga bahagiamu itu. "/


**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Warning: AU, Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Pembunuhan, dll**

 **Bagi yang ga suka hard Yaoi, silahkan keluar dari cerita, apalagi yang masih di bawah umur. Dilarang meng copy paste tanpa ijin, tidak terima flame karena sudah saya ingatkan**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Puluhan pejalan kaki, berlindung di balik payung. Ada juga yang berteduh di halte, ada juga yang masuk konbini, ataupun cafe terdekat untuk menikmati secangkir secangkir kopi panas untuk menghangatkan badan mereka. Tak jarang pula, beberapa pejalan kaki nekat menerobos hujan tanpa peduli mungkin saja besok mereka akan terkena demam. Sepertinya sesuai yang dikatakan dalam ramalan cuaca yang di tayangkan di televisi, bahwa malam ini Tokyo akan diguyur hujan deras, beserta angin. Walaupun bukan angin besar, tapi cukup menambah dingin yang menggigit kulit para manusia.

Tap... tap... tap...

Seseorang berlari dengan kencang, bahkan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Dan masih sempat untuk terjatuh atau terjungkal.

 **Dorrrrr...!**

Kyaaaa...!

Gyaaaaa...!

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dari sarangnya. Para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada di situ mendadak panik dan berteriak. Ada yang berlari menjauh, ada yang menunduk, bahkan ada yang duduk terjatuh dengan tubuh gemetar. Bahkan yang lebih parah ada juga yang pinsan.

Tap...tap... tap...

"Ck, sial... ! Meleset... hah...hah...hahh.. " Pemuda itu menggerutu dan menunduk pelan mengambil nafas. Malam ini sungguh, entah dibilang hari keberuntungannya atau hari sialnya. Ia mendapat laporan dari salah satu bawahannya bahwa beberapa anggota Black Rose sedang melakukan penyelundupan senjata tajam. Seketika itu, ia langsung menuju lokasi bersama beberapa polisi lainnya. Dan sesampai disana ia melihat beberapa orang memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang melakukan transaksi gelap. Langsung saja ia masuk dan menggerebek tempat itu. Namun, entah kenapa para anggota Black Rose itu bisa lari dan lolos dari kejaran. Entah keberuntungan mereka atau pelatihan kabur (?) mereka cukup mengerikan.

"Komandan... ! Hahhh. hahh... hahh... Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkannya.? "Seorang pemuda berambut coklat, menghampirinya.

"Hahhh...! Boro-robo dapat Ogiwara-kun. Aku kehilangan jejaknya,tembakanku juga meleset. Semoga saja, besok tidak ada laporan peluru nyasar. Dan bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan panggil komandan."

"Baiklah, oya Kuroko. Bagaimana dengan yang itu... "Sontak pemuda dengan nama Ogiwara dan Kuroko membalikkan badan mereka. Dan mereka melihat beberapa pejalan kaki sedang gemetar, mungkin kaget karena ada sebuah tembakan yang dilayangkan sang polisi muda ini.

Ia meringis pelan . " Kau urus mereka, aku akan kembali ke kantor pusat dulu untuk laporan hari ini. Kemudian aku akan kembali ke kantor cabang lagi. Dan juga, tolong tanyakan pada para anggota lain, apa mereka bernasib sama atau lebih beruntung dari kita. Aku pamit dulu. " Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Ogiwara.

"Siap komandan...! Laksanakan..! " Setelah hormat pada atasannya, lantas ia bergegas menjalankan tugasnya.

Kembali lagi pada sosok sang komandan. Ia mendekati mobil polisi yang tak terlalu jauh dadi tempat kejadian tadi. Sudah basah kuyup, kedinginan, kotor, yang diburu kabur lagi. Ia menggerutu pelan, sambil menyalakan pemanas dan menjalankan mobil polisinya. Mobil itu menembus hujan, dengan suara sirine yang terus berbunyi sepanjang jalan.

Yak, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berumur 27 tahun tapi masih terlihat sangat muda ,terlalu muda malah bertitel jomblo abadi. Kenapa dibilang begitu, yahh karena ia tak pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Bukan karena tidak laku atau gimana, banyak kok yang suka. Dari kalangan perempuan sampai laki-laki.

What...! Laki-laki?

Iya, laki-laki juga kecantol dengan pesonanya. Perawakan tubuh yang bisa di bilang cukup tinggi yaitu 165 cm, kulit putih pucat dan lembut entah kenapa saat terkena sinar matahari bisa berkilau layaknya mutiara, mata besar dengan bola biru jernih memukau layaknya samudera biru, surai baby blue nya yang lembut membuat siapa saja ingin mengelusnya, tapi jangan coba - coba untuk sembarang mengelusnya apa lagi membuat nya berantakan, siap-siap saja terkena jurus andalan Ignite Pass yang bisa membuatmu diare 40 hari atau yang lebih parah jika kau terkena Ignite Pass Kai, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada beberapa tulang rusukmu. Wajah kelewat imut, bahkan ia sering di kira anak SMA, kan keterlaluan banget ngiranya? Pembawaan yang tenang, raut muka yang datar, dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Walaupun begitu jangan remehkan kemampuannnya, di balik tubuh yang kelihatan krempeng tak berotot ia sanhat kuat dari tes fisik, IQ, dan kepemimpinan. Buktinya ia jadi tipe suami idaman wanita, ata uke idaman pria. Kadang ada juga yang berfikiran menjadikannya seme idaman (?)

Yah, walaupun hari ini siap-siap saja di marahi atasan karena gagal menyeret anggota Black Rose, hari yang sial dan melelahkan.

 **Sementara di tempat lain...**

 **DORRR...!**

Beberapa laki-laki tampak bersujud ketakutan memohon ampun kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh di sofa tepat di depan mereka. Sungguh, tubuh mereka gemetar ketakutan, apalagi orang ini mungkin bisa dibilang boss mereka sungguh kejamnya minta ampun. Kalaupun mereka diputuskan mati hari ini, lebih baik mati terlindas dari pada mati di tangan boss nya. Karena boss nya itu cenderung membunuh dengan amat perlahan, menyiksa, dan menyakitkan.

"A-a-ampun boss, maafkan kesalahan kami. Kami telah lalai menjalankan t-tugas kami. M-mohon ampuni kami... "Salah satu dari mereka beberapa kali menggosokkan telapak tanggannya dengan tubuh yang sangat gemetaran.

 **"Kau tau, aku tidak menerima kegagalan sedikitpun**." Wuahhh... suara nya sungguh menambah hawa dingin yang bikin merinding di ruangan gelap itu.

"Ta-tapi kami tidak tertangkap boss, ka-kami tidak meninggalkan bukti. Ka-kami juga berhasil dalam perdagan itu. Li-lihat kami bawa uangnya.. "Ia mencoba bernegosiasi agar nyawanya tidak dicabut oleh bossnya itu.

"B-benar boss. Tolong boss, ampunk ka-kami. Ka-kami masih ingin melayanimu di Black R-rose ini... "salah satu temannya menimpali, dan berusaha membantu temannya untuk bernegosiasi tentang nyawa mereka malam ini.

Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi lebih hening dan semakin dingin saja. Hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar sana malah memperburuk keadaan. Bukannya apa, ruangan ini malah semakin persis seperti rumah hantu di film va**k. Hihh... bikin merinding tubuh mereka yang berada di ruangan itu walaupun mereka bukan anggota kelompok dari orang-orang yang sedang memohon ampun kepada sang boss.

 **DORRR... !** Satu tembakan dilepaskan lagi. Mengenai papan dart di depannya.

"Hiiiiiii...! "

" **Ma.. Kalian benar juga. Ku ampuni malam ini, tapi tidak lain kali. Segera enyah dari hadapanku, dan perbaiki penampilan kalian. "**

"Te-terima kasih boss... " Mereka berdujud syukur karena boss mereka masih mau mengampuni. Setelah itu mereka beranjak pergi untuk melaksanakan titah sang boss.

Sang boss berdiri dan berjalan pelan menatap rinai hujan dibalik kaca jendela. Pikirannya kosong entah kemana, dia cukup marah karena dengan bodohnya anak buah yang diberi tugas umtuk penyelundupan senjata gelap berakhir di grebek aparat. Ya, walaupun mereka berhasil lolos dan membawa uangnya, tapi itu juga merupakan kegagalan.

"Hahhh... " Ia mengehela nafas berat.

"Kalian, bereskan kekacauan ini. Kalau aku melihat satu saja yang terlewatkan,maka gantinnya adalah kepala kalian. Mengerti..! "

"Ha-hai' ,dimengerti boss! " sontak saja para anak buahnya itu melakukan perintah dari sang boss. Lalu ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang pribadinya. Sebuah seringai tajam tersemat dibibirnya. 'Sekarang apa yang ingin jau lakukan,walikota Akashi Masaomi?'

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

Hai'hai'...

Kembali lagi dengan yang baru-baru... ^•^

Gimana-gimana?...

Mohon reviewnya :*


End file.
